epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:J1coupe/Mario vs. Sonic. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 4 Finale.
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GA- oh, wait, not yet? Right. *cough* Hello everybody! This is Coupe and after 2 weeks of writing, I am finally back with Season 4 finale! That's right, my 40th battle! I like to thank every one of you for getting me so far! Now, it's been a rough two weeks, I have been sleeping, eating, dating... oh, right, writing. Yes. The reason this took so long was because it has 8 verses. Yes! Eight! That's right! My two friends Meat and Barry helped me a lot, or should I say most of these lines, so I must say thank you: I am deeply grateful for helping me in this massive project, guys. Now then, since I said all of my thank yous, shall we move on? I think it's very obvious who will battle in this finale; didn't you read the title? It's MARIO, the Italian Plumber we all love from Nintendo's Mario Series! Versus SONIC! Our own fast hedgehog from Sega's'' Sonic Series''! Hold onto your hats and pants, boys and girls, the battle is about to begin! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Mario_1.png|Mario Sonic_1.png|Sonic EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! MARIO! VERSUS! SONIC!! BEGIN!!!!! Mario: (starts at 0:24) It's-a me! The best gaming mascot of all time against this blue vermin, Step to the Greatest Rapper of the Galaxy and I'll leave you squirmin' Scramble you up like an Egg, man, I even got MC written on my cap, you'll need Dr. Mario's prescriptions after I drop dope rhymes in this rap! First I'll crush you like a brick, serve you to Yoshi like you're a fruit, I'll skin you alive next, wear you as a powerup like you're a hedgehog suit! Then leave you and your unoriginal look-a-likes look like me; red with blood, and drown this sinking spikey mess and his games with my lyrical F.L.U.D.D.! Sonic: (starts at 0:47) Sorry, Mario, but you'll see that your win is not in this castle, you hear? Spitting disses so cold, you'll wonder if Christmas Isle came early this year My Spin Dashes are sharp like a scissor, cutting up this paper with my spikes, I'm the Usain Bolt of Gaming, you can get your ass back to cleaning pipes! You'll need all of your powerups to catch me, I make a speedy run to the goal, But when you reach the end of a level, you don't hesitate to work the pole! You might be racing in your Kart but better hold onto your hat when I excel, So Ninten''DON'T'' step up to me or I'll hit this meatball like I'm a blue shell! Mario: (starts at 1:12) I pack a hot'' Knuckle'' Punch like a Chili dog, burning you to a crisp, Flame Shield will be no use when my Fire Flower sears you to a Wisp! Fire Mario: It's now on like Donkey Kong! Time to spit hard on this Goku wannabe; I've beaten you in every Generation, from the arcade all the way to the Wii! Your raps are worse than Sonic '06, but this crossover will be your last, since Mario's Green Killing this mic, like your name was Sega Dreamcast! It's about time to put this Unleashed beast down, somebody call the PETA, and you thought you can win against this Kingdom saving Bob-omb? Mamma Mia! Sonic: (starts at 1:36) I'll Wreck your Crew all the way to Lost World when both of ours collide, beware, because when I use my Chaos Emeralds, I cause a Sega Genocide! Super Sonic: I'm Advancing towards this Rival fast, you better be ready for the Sonic Boom Y'know facing me'll be your doom, is this fat pussy Cat Blazin' his 'shrooms? It's on my Chronicle that in Death Battles I drop foes in 8 bits on the floor You spit Toadstools, with all your limitations I should call you Nintendo 64! While I prevent world domination you're saving a damsel who looks like barbie, but she shacked up a turtle; so now you and your bro are performing Mario Parties! (as Sonic finishes his verse, the background changes as Luigi pops out from a pipe and Tails drop by) Luigi: (starts at 2:00) Its-a Luigi stepping in, you thought fighting the Dream Team would be easy? It grinds my Game Gears that you'd challenge me when it's the Year of Luigi! Feeling'' Blue''? Mario Bros are serving you back to your Two-tailed failed clone you might have bested every other world, but now you enter the Negative Zone! Making the Sonic Heroes see Colors when my Jump Fever leaves them crushed, You ghosts haven't been played in ages since you suck worse than my Poltergust! I'll Hammer you like a goomba; you shouldn't mess with the Partners in Time, tell your Tails a tale; when it comes to Player 2, Luigi is Number 1 ''in rhyme! Tails: ''(starts at 2:24) You look Green, don't be jealous, Tails is Super Smashing into this Brawl, Mario is missing, so'' Weegee'' I'm dissing; My lyrical bombs will make you fall, I reach Million Miles Prower when I fly high and storm down like a Tornado, you against me? I don't think that L on your cap stands for your name, bro! I've got an IQ higher than your kidnap incidents, we'll be sure to win, as I use my Projectile Ring and grapple these battling has-beens of twins, The Fox is saying that after countless games you still haven't learned, Feel the Sunshine? This bloody Tails Doll just left both of you Caliburn'd! (With Tails finishing his verse, the background once again changes, but this time to the Mario & Sonic Olympics) (Both Mario and Sonic are seen as Star Mario and Hyper Sonic, and the narrator announces the final Olympic) Announcer: (starts at 2:48) Welcome, Ladies and Gentleman! To the Mario and Sonic Olympics, '' ''Who spit hot like Summer and Cold like Winter will be the one to win this, '' ''The contestant are ready before the start with their power-ups and flow, '' ''Let's sit back, enjoy the show, as they'll begin the race in 3, 2, 1, Go! '' Star Mario: ''(starts at 3:01) Let's-a go! people are Boo-ing you in this Mario Finale, you're no fun, you claim to be the fastest, but in a dash you surely can be outrun! I'm a hero loved by my princess, so go back to your creepy pink stalker, I would've gone to fix a toilet if I wanted to be with a shit spewing talker! Prepare for Triple Trouble in this fight, 'cause I'm the Star of this rap, son, You want to start a war? This Starchild has been winning battles since '81, and then there's this Blue Blur, hedgehogging my fame with Olympics as your aid, Fireworks will play when I beat this hog who hasn't had a console in a decade! Hyper Sonic: (starts at 3:24) The end of this All Star Race is a Rainbow Road full with people complaining You call your Video Games "art" when you're constantly jumping into paintings? Battle Rating: Sonic R, now that I'm going round, putting this clown to the ground, leaving you worse than a Virtual Boy, watch as my rhymes break the Speed of Sound! My raps aglow, I never stooped so low, as to throw shitty rhymes that blow against my lyrical flows '' ''There is no pros, you two are no-no, you know these foes won't say Let's-a go after this show '' ''so lemme bestow lines some more, to this big nose, lactose, intolerant has-been of Mario Bros '' ''with richer dough of a rhyme than Wario, beaten you ages ago, because- '' '''YOU'RE. TOO. SLOW.' WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEEEE!! EPIC RAP! BATTLES OF-A VIDEO GAMESSSSSSSSS!!!!! Poll WHO WON? Mario Sonic Note Thanks for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed this battle as much as I enjoyed writing- forty battles, wooh! I never knew I'd come so far. Anyways, ERVG will soon be back with Season 5, a spin-off sequel guest starring This guy! If you wish to see a hint towards Season 5 battles, check out this blog I made a while ago, ERVG Season 5 News with Sweet Tooth! Again, thanks for reading, see you in Season 5! Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts